Sakit Gigi
by ryuuchihame
Summary: L dan Light sedang menyelidiki kasus 'kira' lewat video di laptopnya. Ketika sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan, desahan apa itu? RnR? Warning : OOC, AU, Pendek, Gaje, Abal. Sekali lagi, RnR?


Yuhuu.. ini fic pertamaku di fandom Death Note! Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai~ Aku pindah dari fandom sebelah *ngelirik fandom Naruto* bukan karena disana sumpek atau apa, tapi karena belakangan ini aku jadi suka Death Note uh.. Oke deh lets read! Warning : OOC, Abal, AU, Gaje, Pendek banget, dll.

Death Note©Tsugumi Ohba-sensei dan Takeshi Obata-sensei

* * *

L sedang melirik tumpukan kertas dan sebuah laptop yang menjadi temannya sehari hari itu diatas meja.

"Err…" pikirnya sambil meletakkan jempolnya ke ujung bibirnya. Ia pun menengok kebelakang.

"Light-kun kau terlambat" sahutnya pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Maaf L, tapi tadi aku disuruh Watari untuk memberikan bungkusan ini padamu!" jawab pemuda yang bernama Light Yagami itu sembari memberikan bungkusan kepada L.

"Terima Kasih Light-kun, Hmm.. apa ini yaa?" sahut L sambil menerima bungkusan dari Light dan membukanya, isinya? Isinya adalah makanan kesukaan L yaitu cake strawberry.

"Ah.. Watari sangat mengerti aku~" puji L sambil memakan cakenya dengan napsunya*?*.

"L.. cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita akan segera kerja dan menyelidiki kasus Kira secepatnya!" perintah Light, dan Light pun langsung mengambil laptop dan menonton video disana, dan yang pasti bukan video mesum loh.

"Light-kun" panggil L.

"Apa?" sahut Light tak menghadap L, matanya masih tertuju pada laptopnya.

"Light-kun mau cake ini? Enak loh.. manis sekali" tanya L memperlihatkan cake yang tinggal separo pada Light. (Jiah.. dikasih separo doang)

"Tidak terimakasih.." jawab Light sambil terus melihat video yang ada di laptopnya.

"Hmm.. Yasudah, berarti ini rejeki*?* buatku!" sahut L bangga dan langsung menghabiskan cake nya sekali kucek -emang rins*-

Sekarang L telah menghabiskan cake yang super manis itu. Ia pun melihat Light dengan tatapan mesra, eh.. tatapan biasa dan langsung mengikuti jejak Light, L pun mulai mengetik lagi.

Keheningan malam menyelimuti kedua pria itu. Jam bergerak menunjukan pukul 01:00 malam. Tapi, rasa kantuk sepertinya tak akan menyerang mereka berdua karena kalo menyerang, bisa-bisa namanya ditulis di Death Note lagi.

Duo orang dengan nama berhuruf*?* L itu masih saja bekerja di keheningan malam, disaat pemuda-pemuda seumuran mereka tidur lelap, mereka malah bekerja. Benar-benar calon suami*?* yang baik.

~^000^~

"Ouhh…"

"Ahh~"

"Ashh~"

Semakin malam terdengarlah desahan –coret-mesra-coret- seorang pemuda yang namanya adalah L. Apa ya yang terjadi dengan L?

"L.. kau tak apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut madu coklat, Light. Sepertinya Light kawatir apakah yang terjadi pada L, apakah L mendesah karena ia sedang menonton video porno di laptopnya?

'Ya ampun L.. apakah yang terjadii denganmu, atau.. jangan-jangan kau menonton video porno ari**, lun**, dan cut ta** yang sedang marak dipasaran? Ih.. tenang Light, tenang.' Bisik Light dalam hatinya sendiri. Light tak berani melihat apa yang sedang dilihat L dalam laptopnya itu.

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan Light dalam hatinya tetap tenang-tenang saja dan tetap terus melihat layar laptopnya. Namun, L semakin mendesah kuat. Sedang apa ya?

"Light-kun" panggil L.

"Heng.. ada apa L?" sahut Light dengan menatap mata L yang tetap tertuju pada laptopnya. Light jadi semakin penasaran apa yang sedang dilihat L.

"Light-kun, Ahh~" panggil L lagi, kali ini terdengar suara desahan.

Light pun makin penasaran dan sepertinya akan memberanikan diri bertanya pada L, apa yang sedang dilakukannya sampai-sampai mendesah begitu.

"L! Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau terus mendesah begitu? Jangan-jangan kau nonton video porno ya?" teriak Light, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Laptop L yang tak berdosa.

"Sabar Light-kun, sabar!" pinta L dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke laptopnya. (gak sopan)

"AHHH! L, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Light makin kencang karena rasa penasaran seorang Light yang begitu hebat.

"Light-kun.. ahss ," sahut L.

"APAAA?" Light pun tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahunya ia pun bangkit dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu L.

"Sabar Light-kun" kali ini L serius memandang mata Light yang menjadi merah karena sakit mata. *bunuhed*

"Aku Cuma… sakit gigi! Ahhhss~" sahut dan ia pun mendesah panjang karena giginya sakit sekali.

Light yang mendengar pengakuan L menjadi cengo. Ternyata L Cuma sakit gigi karena sepertinya ia terlalu banyak makan makanan yang super manis.

**-Tamat dengan Ending yang Gaje-

* * *

**

Huahahahaha~ *ketawa nista* Akhirnya tamat juga ya. Gimana readers? Bagus ato Ancur? Maklum ya.. aku baru pertama bikin fic di fandom Death Note. Aku terinspirasi fic ini dari L, kok L nggak pernah sakit gigi ya? Padahal dia makan makanan yang manis terus. Aku aja makan permen langsung sakit gigi. ==a

Yang aku pikir hanya Alurnya, alurnya kecepetan yak? Yasudlah.. biarlah..

Bersediakah untuk ripyu/flame?

**Sankyuu~  
**


End file.
